camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Elemental99
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Sophia Watson page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Meloney (talk) 21:40, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Character Hello there, it's come to my attention that you are using Zooey Deschanel for your character, Sophia Watson. An image vote was pass down a while ago and she was voted too recognizable. Please change the model or re-open the vote. Thank you for your time. Hi there! Hello, dearie. I see that Daichi above already has told you about your model. I'm pretty confused, since your character Sophia Watson has Emma Elliot as model in her profile, while Zooey Deschanel is the model of the same character in your word bubble. One model can be used for one character. Please fix this. :) If you want Zooey as your model, you may reopen the voting on using her. tigers? Tiger? well I dont know about tiger guardians as all I know is that the animal nymphs are those whom serve a greek god. Most if not all of them have one or more greek gods to serve (Am I making sense?) sooo yeah unless you can argue that there's a greek god for tigers.. I dont think you can.. BUT LOOK AT THE BRIGHT SIDE WE HAVE LIONS!!!! ...which is similar right? Oh yeah P.S: I saw you've been having somewhat of a model problem.. so how about I give you this magical link? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Model_Hunting_Agency You can get a few models here~ still sorry for being stalkerish Level Up! Survey Hello. :) So A friend and I have decided that this wiki needs to change and take a new term, but it has been so long since we ourselves have been new to Camp. So we decided that we needed to reach out to new users. I picked you because you have been here for less than six months, and your first few weeks are fresher. You need not take the Survey, but it would be much appreiciated if you did. Sincerely, Model Hi there! So I just want to say that you are using Category:Phoebe Tonkin|Phoebe Tonkin as the face claim of your unclaimed character Katelyn Stone. The model is currently used by Nicki for her character Elinor Blackwater. Please kindly ask her if you could share the model or you may just change yours. Thank you. hey Heyo I'm here to notify you about the status of your claim, If you failed to comment on your claim after a week of it being responded to it is subjected to deletion and I dont really want to see your hard work come to waste >.< so please edit ok>? Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, a rollback for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (6/28). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, a rollback for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than 21 days, all your characters have been archived. If you wish to have them restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well.